


Unconventional

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [43]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Ableism, Bechdel Test Pass, Canon Disabled Character, Community: femslash100, Disability, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, POV Female Character, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: "I know it is unseemly, but after so many years I felt that you should finally know."





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt "American Horror Story: Elsa/Ethel - uncharacteristic sentimentality."
> 
> My fic went over the 250 word limit, but I can't bring myself to shorten it.

Maybe this is a dream. There's an airy quality to the surroundings and a lightness to Ethel's body that makes her feel a decade younger.

Or maybe it's just the champagne. If she'd done this instead of the hard stuff, maybe she never would have ended up in that hole Elsa dug her out of.

"I know it is unseemly," Elsa says, pulling her bedding down over her legs like a woman caught in the act. Her voice shakes. "But after so many years, I felt that you should finally know."

"I 'ave no right to judge." Ethel reaches a hand out and placed it over her knee. "Can't say anybody here does."

Of all the reasons to have Elsa call her to her tent soon as a show ended, this had never crossed her mind. Never could have, really. Though, in a way, it made sense in retrospect.

"You were brave to tell me."

Elsa laughs, though the sound only makes Ethel wince. "Brave? I was a coward before and still am." She raises a trembling hand towards her eyes. "Would anyone have given me even a fraction of the applause tonight if they had seen me like this?"

"Then it'd be like ya always say - the public just doesn't appreciate true art."

"Heh." Elsa wraps her arm around Ethel's waist and pulls her closer. Ethel's forehead is against the crook Elsa's neck, her hand firm against the other woman's breast. Whatever sparked this uncharacteristic sentimentality, Ethel will damn well enjoy it.

"I just have one question."

"I assumed you would, liebchen."

"Is this what kept from me getting between your legs?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so gay....


End file.
